magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Xbox World 360 Issue 99
This magazine is dated January 2011 and priced at £4.99 Previews Test Drive Unlimited 2 Dead Space 2 F.E.A.R. 3 Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning Operation Flashpoint: Red River Bulletstorm Features Everybody's Talking About: Kinect Get to Know: Rock of the Dead Q&A: Ed Boon - Mortal Kombat 10 Things You Must Know About: Gears of War 3 Homefront - Cover Feature Xbox World Comics featuring previews of:- :Batman: Arkham City, Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, X-Men: Destiny, Captain America: Super Soldier, Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters, Thor The Top 10 Best Gaming Comics 10 Things you must try in... Fallout: New Vegas Time Extend: Hitman: Blood Money Instant Expert: Call of Duty Reviews 'Main Reviews' 'Comments' Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood - 89% :A better game than Assassin's Creed II, albeit one with extra niggles to contend with. Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit - 90% :The best Need for Speed for many years, and the best Burnout ever/never made. The Sims 3 - 80% :The first full-fat Sims experience on consoles. Good news for those with time to spare. Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II - 50% :Consider the Force very leashed. Neutered even. This is a total non-event throughout. DJ Hero 2 - 80% :Very solid, if slightly unspectacular, update, which still regularly hits the right notes. WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2011 - 71% :A very decent update of a game that's sadly years - no, generations - past its prime. NBA 2K11 - 82% :It may not be the friendliest basketball game but it's certainly the most authentic. CSI: Fatal Conspiracy - 43% :Not the best, but Fatal Conspiracy is better than its individual parts would have you believe. Tony Hawk: Shred - 59% :A significantly better showing, but still not a patch on the classic Hawk offerings of old. James Bond 007: Blood Stone - 60% :A solid and well-implemented offering, but also shallow and lacking in variety. Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 - 40% :Very faithful to the show, but massively hard work for anime and fighter fans alike. MorphX - 9% :No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. PDC World Championship Darts: Pro Tour - 39% :The FIFA of darts, but hamstrung by flawed, uninspired controls. Doomed from the start. Def Jam Rapstar - 72% :A solid debut, though the package will be a little over reliant on the community for many. The X Factor - 19% :Harrowingly weak game made all the more tragic by its inevitably high Christmas sales. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part One - 35% :Yet another step-down for the ailing series. EA's given up on this one, it seems. Majin and the Forsaken Kingdom - 83% :A confident and oddly fresh-feeling adventure, packed with oodles of unusual charm. Fable III - 90% :A bold experiment in storytelling that shines all the brighter for its many imperfections. 'Table' Gold Star Player awards in bold 'XBLA Reviews' 'Comments' Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare - 4 Stars :RDR's core mechanics are already starting to creak a bit, but this is still riotously good value for money. Dead Space Ignition - 1 Star :Poor interactive comic saddled with trite mini-games. Weak enough to make even uber-fans blanch. Mafia II: Joe's Adventure - 4 Stars :A big chunk of new game and a chance to play as one of Mafia's best characters. 'Table' Scores out of 5 'Kinect Reviews' 'Comments' Dance Central - 5 Stars :A pretty stonking launch title which shows off Kinect in its prime. Play and you'll be convinced. Kinect Adventures - 3 Stars :Wholesome - and free - fun, but only a so-so showcase for the tech. Kinect Sports - 4 Stars :Something for everyone. A bit of a treat, particularly in multiplayer. EA Sports Active 2.0 - 3 Stars :Premium workout at a premium price Sonic Free Riders - 2 Stars :Add it to the list of sub-standard Sonic titles. Zumba Fitness - 2 Stars :Like The Biggest Loser, suffers from being in a sea of similar titles. Kinect Joyride - 2 Stars :Less like Mario Kart and much more like Mario Shart. Yeah, we went there. Kinectimals - 3 Stars :A great idea, brilliantly cute, but a tad less engaging than it should have been. Game Party: In Motion - 1 Star :As uninspiring as its bland title. Blah. MotionSports - 2 Stars :Decent, but plays second fiddle to Kinect Sports Crossboard 7 - 3 Stars :Quirky, it's the best racer of a pretty bad bunch. Fighters Uncaged - 1 Star :Should be recaged and dumped into a deep, deep ocean. The Biggest Loser - 2 Stars :Not terrible, but largely without merit. Sports Island Freedom - 1 Star :Just get Kinect Sports. That is all you need to know. But we'll remind you again. DanceEvolution - 2 Stars :Who needs more than one Kinect dance game? Answer: not us, and not you. Your Shape: Fitness Evolved - 4 Stars :Not the most glamorous of titles, but one of the most well-rounded. Dance Paradise - 2 Stars :See Dance Paradise, read Dance Purgatory Get Fit with Mel B - 2 Stars :Another fitness game with added 'Spicy' goodness. 'Table' Scores out of 5 Tips Call of Duty: Black Ops - Ultimate Muliplayer Guide Issue Index